Les dessous de scorpion
by Quelea8
Summary: Vous voulez connaitre les dessous de scorpion ? Lisez cette fic ahah ! 50% Quintis 50% Waige 100% Scorpion à l'état pur .


**Les dessous de Scorpion !**

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic… Les dessous de scorpion, si vous pensez que vous allez découvrir la face cachée de scorpion… C'est un peu ça mais accrochez-vous à vos string léopard ! Merci à ma chère lectrice-correctrice-donneuse d'idée pour la correction et tout et tout.  
Sinon cette fic est sur le Waige et le Quintis (of courses). Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas j'adore les reviews._

Alors que Paige se baissait pour ramasser un crayon qui avait glissé sous son bureau, elle laissa apparaitre, sans le vouloir, la culotte qu'elle portait. Seule Happy était dans les parages. Cette dernière s'empressa d'aller voir Paige.

« Euh… Hum… Paige dis-moi… Où as-tu acheté tes… dessous ? Ils ont l'air bien sympathique… Comment dire… J'aimerais faire plaisir à Toby pour son anniversaire… Mais je n'y connais rien et… »

Au début gênée, Paige pensa que, finalement, cette situation pouvait les rapprocher toutes les deux.

« Bah écoute, tu fais à peu près la même corpulence que moi je peux te les prêter, si ça te plait je pourrais t'indiquer où les acheter… »

Happy accepta, elle trouvait cela bizarre mais bon elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Paige arriva un sac à la main et le tendit discrètement à Happy.  
Celle-ci essaya l'ensemble le soir même. Elle se trouvait sexy dedans, elle eut du mal à se reconnaitre… Allez, fallait se lancer à l'eau !

Elle partit voir Toby. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, un peu anxieuse elle hésita.  
Puis elle frappa à la porte.

Un Toby quelque peu ensommeillé ouvrit la porte.

« Oh Happy je ne savais pas qu'on devait se voir… Je suis désolé si j'ai oublié notre rendez-vous…. »

Elle le poussa et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Totalement déboussolé Toby la regarda.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Happy ? Tout va bien ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Happy tu peux me parler tu sais… Mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens… »

« J'ai envie de toi espèce d'abruti ! »

Toby ne sut comment réagir. Il était flatté de savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet à sa douce malgré la distance… Néanmoins le « abruti » était un peu de trop… Mais c'était Happy…

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Happy eut raison de lui et tous deux se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Pendant ce moment d'intimité, Toby remarqua les dessous de Happy et la complimenta.

*Cette histoire de sous-vêtements, c'est pas mal en fait… il était sacrément performant Toby*

Pensa Happy.

Le lendemain, au garage Happy retrouva Paige dans de la cuisine.

« Ah Paige, faut que je te rende ton sac… Et faudrait qu'on se prévoie une séance shopping toutes les deux… »

Le regard complice qu'elles se lancèrent valut tous les mots.

Pendant ce temps-là Toby était songeur… Walter le stoppa dans sa rêverie.

« A quoi tu penses Toby ? »

Lança-t-il avant de rajouter…

« Non, dis rien, tu penses à Happy ? Ne dis rien, je ne veux rien savoir… »

« Comment sais-tu que je pense à elle ? »

« Bah, quand t'as cette air idiot, on sait tous que tu penses à elle, c'est tout… »

« Non mais Walter ! Happy m'étonnera toujours… La dernière fois, elle a débarqué chez moi et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Walter hocha la tête pour qu'il continue son récit.

« Parce qu'elle avait envie de moi… »

« Ecoute Toby, je crois que ça ne me regarde pas… »

« Mais attends, le pire c'est que… Elle était… Attends, je te montre, je lui ai piqué… »

Quelque peu effrayé, Walter hésita à s'approcher.

« Ça va pas te mordre… Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude mais… »

Il sortit le soutien-gorge que Happy portait ce jour-là et le montra à Walter.  
Très étonné ce dernier lança :

« Ah c'est marrant on dirait celui de Paige… »

Il aurait voulu se taire mais c'était trop tard… Il regarda son interlocuteur, qui lui faisait des yeux ronds.

« Comment ça celui de Paige ? Comment connais-tu les dessous de Paige ? Est-ce que tu nous cacherais quelque chose ? »

Walter eut du mal à déglutir, il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. En effet, depuis quelques temps, il entretenait une relation intime avec Paige. Il lui avait demandé explicitement que personne ne le sache. Il voulait voir si ça marchait entre eux avant de l'annoncer… Puis il voulait être sûr de lui… Pouvoir tout contrôler… Malheureusement pour lui, c'est lui qui gaffa ! Et avec Toby.  
Il lança un regard vers ce dernier qui attendait impatiemment une réponse de sa part…

« Et n'oublie pas que je suis comportementaliste… Je saurais si tu me mens… »

La dernière phrase de Toby finit par l'achever…

« Ok, ok… »

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle.

« Depuis quelques semaines, j'entretiens une… Relation… « Amoureuse » Avec Paige… »

Lâcha donc Walter. Toby le regarda stupéfait.

« Donc ta loi de non-fraternisation ne s'applique pas à toi ? »

« Toby ça va… tu sors bien avec Happy et je l'ai accepté… »

« Oui et dis-moi mon ami… Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien officialisé ? Car là je crois qu'il faut sortir le champagne ! »

« Parce que j'ai peur, voilà… Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir et… Je sais que je finirais par la faire souffrir de toute manière… »

« Walter ! L'amour en général fait souffrir, mais au final, c'est peut-être en gardant votre relation secrète que tu la fait souffrir… »

Walter s'approcha de Toby et il prit l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains.

« En tout cas, c'est bien le soutien-gorge de Paige. Regarde là, je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir la dernière fois et une des agrafes s'est tordue, j'ai voulu le réparer mais elle a gentiment refusé. »

Lança Walter, pour se dépatouiller de cette conversation.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le sous-vêtement. Ils se regardèrent…

« Donc les filles se passent les sous-vêtements ? Mais c'est… »

« Bizarre »

Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Comment je vais faire maintenant hein ? »

Lança Toby.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui, maintenant, quand je vais voir Happy dans des jolies dessous, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser que Paige les lui as prêté et… »

Toby eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non, non… Ah ma vie sexuelle est finie ! »

Hurla-t-il encore.

« Toby ! C'est rien… »

« Ah oui ? Imagine que les prochains jolis sous-vêtements que Paige auraseront peut-être portés par Happy après… »

Walter percuta enfin ! En effet, ce que disait Toby n'était pas bête…

« Oui enfin, c'est les sous-vêtements de Paige, je ne pense pas que Happy en ait… »

Toby se redressa.

« Mais ma chérie est très élégante ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une mécanicienne qu'elle ne peut pas avoir de beaux dessous ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Happy et Paige rentrèrent. Toby avait parlé tellement fort que les deux filles entendirent.

Paige fut totalement gênée. Happy, elle, était flattée de ce qu'avait dit Toby mais elle ne supportait pas que Toby parle de ses ébats amoureux avec Walter.

« Non mais vous êtes pas gênés tous les deux ! Vas-y Doc, continue encore une fois de parler de nos galipettes et je t'assassine ! »

Lança-t-elle furieuse ! Toby reprit le soutien-gorge des mains de Walter.

« Happy, ma beauté des îles, dis-moi ce que soutif est à toi et non pas à Paige ? »

Happy lança un regard à Paige.

« Comment tu sais qu'il est à Paige ? »

« Ah ! Tu soulèves une très bonne question ma puce ! Je ne sais pas demande à Walter… ou à Paige ! Oui oui ce sont deux petits cachotiers ! »

Paige vira écarlate, tandis que Walter lui tenta de rester digne.

« Bah voilà Paige et moi on est… amoureux… »

« Non mais ça tout le monde le sait… »

Rétorqua Happy, sans mâcher ses mots.

« …Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est en couple… »

Lança Walter.

Happy se retourna vers Paige.

« Ah mais c'est pour ça que tu as acheté autant de sous-vêtements sexy ? »

Toby s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Et toi, tu as fait des emplettes ? »

« Tu verras ce soir »

Chuchota-t-elle.

« Ok tout ce qu'on vous demande les filles… N'échangez plus vos sous-vêtements… C'est perturbant… »

Lança Walter.

« C'est promis. »

Répondit Paige.

« Puis maintenant y a plus besoin… Happy a trouvé son bonheur aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde pourra donc dormir sur ses deux oreilles maintenant…

Dormir ? Mais qui a parlé de dormir ?


End file.
